Chapter 16
This is Chapter 16 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary So, after their defeat in the competition, on the way home, for some reason, Shou wasn’t himself so Yuki couldn’t help it but hold his hand. Even if usual, she finds it difficult in dealing with the noisy Shou but him to be out of character, it makes her feel somewhat uneasy. “This is the first time that I endlessly feel distressed over my own willfulness.” Reading a manual, Yuki thinks, ‘install’, ‘upgrade’, and ‘simple scan’. She finds it hard to use. While having lunch with Yuki at school, her friends ask her what she is reading. She tells them nothing, just a manual book. The other friend says that it’s great that Yuki has a new recently released model smartphone. Yuki says yes, her family is always being noisy in making her use a new cellphone. Her friend tells that her old cellphone is already like a fossil. Looking at her cellphone, Yuki thinks that she isn’t good a new type of machine. She starts to make plans on how to use it to get information that she can learn like being able to easily research about the other schools’ competition situation and details about the practice. Shou suddenly pops out the hallway window where Yuki is sitting and says that she changed her cellphone, so tell him her number. While her friends are shock, Shou’s friend tells him to hurry for the curry bread is about to be sold out. After they left, Yuki’s friends start to say that wasn’t that Shou from the basketball club and didn’t Yuki say that during their club activity, they don’t talk much yet isn’t he sticking around with her. They ask Yuki what’s going on, and tell them his number. While she’s thinking that idiotic brat, Yuki says that she also doesn’t know.. To Yuki’s surprise, another girl says that she knows Shou’s number. While Yuki is speechless, the girl asks how come. The other girl says that when Shou just entered the school, everyone went to him and asked for it but then, when they call him, he won’t answer. Someone says that no wonder he is a frivolous guy /playboy. Sipping her milk, Yuki tensely thinks that she didn’t expect how broad Shou’s skimming scope is. But forget it, she doesn’t have the strength to get involved with that kind of thing now. At the gym, Yuki gestures to the board regarding her cheering and practice strategy. Yuki tells them that from today on, they will be doing this solid plan in carrying out their training. A guy calls her danchou..and corrects himself by asking if this is drawn up by manager Yuki. danchou as in leader of a group, in this case, seems to be of a cheering squad like the ouendan Yuki tells him that she proposed it and it was already revised by the coach and Tonomura. Tonomura says that after the Kanto tournament, it will be soon be the inter-school preliminary competition. He reminds them that they can no longer continue on losing like the other day and they must get prepared for war at all costs. They exclaim in approval. Yuki thinks that for them, third-years, this will be the last summer and even if the Kanto tournament has ended, they cannot just idle around. While folding the towels in the club room, Yuki thinks that in short, before the next tournament, she must definitely organize a cheering squad. She thinks that if she doesn’t, her throat will be ruined from shouting, and the club members had started calling her, danchou, behind her back. Then, afterwards, it is almost time to look for a manager who will replace her. Her thoughts are interrupted by Shou, who is lying sideways on the floor, calling out, “..hey- I’m hungry. Can I go over and strip off senpai’s clothes?” She thinks but first, she must deal with this unfathomable talented person who is a porn jester. Shou asks if she isn’t finished with work, so how about going to eat a bit and hold hands. She thinks that since the day before yesterday, that cute meekness had disappeared into the air. She tells him to go home and eat. He says that he won’t be able to hold it until he gets home. “..by—the way, senpai, tell me your number.” She tells him that it isn’t necessary and just use the network that they specially use for club activity. She thinks who’ll tell him that kind of thing and she foresees that she’ll just be distracted if she exchanged numbers with this guy. Waving her hand to him, she tells him okay, okay, quickly go. Shou looks at her waving hand. Then, he suddenly bites her finger. Yuki screams in shock. He tells her that he’s hungry. She wonders if he is some ferocious dog. She is irked when he says, look, she has no way of concentrating so quickly give up and let’s eat together. Yuki tells herself to calm down and not be pulled by that same question on ‘what do I like about this guy’ and obviously, she found out about it two days ago that she likes him when he chases the basketball vigorously as if his life depended on it. In a restaurant, gloomy Yuki drinks her beverage and looks at Shou with a stick of French Fries on his mouth. Shou is fiddling with his cellphone. Yuki thinks that if there is no Shou, who is vigorously chasing the basketball, he is totally a different person and just now, she noticed this big problem. She mentally tells him that he dragged someone here so don’t play with his cellphone. He asks her if she plays LIME. pun for LINE, internet text messaging app She says that she does with her friends. He asks what her username is. She asks why would she tell him.. Then, her cellphone is vibrating. She apologizes and says that it is her phone. To her surprise, Shou takes her cellphone and looks at the caller. It is Tonomura. Shou answers it. Tonomura asks why it is Shou, well, forget it, is Yuki there since he has to talk about the club expenses and there is something he has to confirm so give her the phone. He tells Tonomura that the danchou is in the toilet so call back again. Yuki quickly grabs her cellphone back and exclaims what he is doing. Shou says that she obviously won’t tell him so why did she tell her number to Tonomura. She tells him that it is necessary to have a way of contacting the captain. Grumpy Shou mutters that he’ll also become a captain. This surprises Yuki that her heart is beating loudly. Shou asks if she also gave her number to Kido. Yuki nervously says yes, because he used to be the captain. Shou says ‘used to be captain’ and she used to like him. In defeat, trembling Yuki says that she understands, if it is LIME then he would have no objection. Then a couple of girls greet Shou and says that it has been a long time. Yuki wonders if they are friends. Shou informs her that they are his classmates during junior high. Then, one of the girls asks if that person is Shou’s CURRENT girlfriend. Yuki looks dark. The other girl laughs and asks who said, ‘Naruse doesn’t have a girlfriend after going to high school’-- They start to ask Shou if he changed his number since he won’t answer his phone for some time. They ask him for his new cellphone number. Shou says that he doesn’t have time to pay attention to them so go ask the marketplace/Ichinoi I’m not sure if it is a name or he is telling them to ask around. He tells them that right now, he is chatting so quickly leave. The girls say how infuriating, hahaha, bye. Yuki casually looks away while drinking her beverage. She thinks that the she, who isn’t the ‘current girlfriend’, fundamentally doesn’t have the right to be grouchy. In her room, while studying on her desk, Yuki thinks that it won’t end if she always thinks about Shou’s love experience, and she’ll lose if she thinks of that issue. Then, her cellphone beeps. It is a message on LIME from Shou saying, ‘so’. She is puzzled. Then, her cellphone beeps again. Shou adds, ‘boring /idle’, then he shows her a picture of a woman’s chest twice. She thinks that he’s annoying to death and he’s so quick in sending it. She tells herself to quietly think it over. She has someone she likes whereas it is inevitable that Shou had one or two. So, regarding the holding hands, it is impossible that she’s the first one whom he had held hands with. She loudly bangs her head on the table and calls herself an idiot. Her younger sisters are nervously asking what was that sound, thunder? Yuki thinks that it is no good, she totally couldn’t concentrate. At the public basketball court, Shizuka shoots the ball. He looks at the entrance and thinks that in the end, also not coming today. He is startled when Yuki, who is standing by the bench, asks who he is waiting for. Taking out the basketball from her bag, Yuki greets him and says that it is already 830pm and is he going home right now. He nervously says no..by the way..normally..does she go out at this time. Yuki says no, normally, right now, she would be review her notes but today, she wants to practice shooting the ball for she couldn’t concentrate on studying. He nervously asks if it is because of Shou. This surprises Yuki. She thinks that he always mentions about Shou and even if he complains nonstop, he actually likes Shou. Yuki asks him if he is waiting for Shou here. Shizuka exclaims that he is not, he is always waiting for her. This surprises her. He shyly says that the competition the other day, he was startled for it is the first time he saw a trainer-type of female manager who would have such a devilish expression as she raised her voice and wildly screamed. Yuki hopes that he pretend not to have seen that. Shizuka says that he realizes that she was the one who had changed Shou and he extremely respects /revere her. Blushing really red, he exclaims that he only wants to tell her that. She says is that so. He apologizes and says that he’ll go ahead. He tries to quickly grab his bag but the handle is stuck on the bench. He loses his balance and falls down on Yuki who ends up sitting on the bench. Her hair touches his hand that is holding the back of the bench to balance himself. Then, a kid points out to them and exclaims, “Ah- Lovers-” The mother tells the kid to be quiet. Taking his bag, Shizuka apologizes and says that this time, he’ll really go. And then, he runs off to bump into a bicycle. Yuki wonders what to say. Looking at where he went, Yuki thinks that person really makes one worry. Then, she notices that he had left his student id on the bench. Recalling him saying that he extremely respects her, she thinks that is the first time she heard that. Walking towards the clubroom, Yuki looks at the id and thinks that Shizuka seems to be quite forgetful. Even if he is quite good in basketball but he is very slow-witted. She plans to go to Misuzu and return the id after the club activity. She wonders if it is true that she was the one who changed Shou. Then, she bumps her head. She apologizes and sees that it is Shou. Shou says that she hasn’t changed her clothes yet, so he’ll help her do it. Yuki declines. Thinking that she was surprised by him, she says that he’s quite early today even if there is still 20 minutes before the club activity starts. He says that he is idle since his class ended early. Then, he asks what she dropped. He picks up Shizuka’s id. Yuki thinks that it is over = she is carrying Shizuka’s id -> she went to the park at night -> she is secretly practicing shooting by herself -> technique is very bad -> Shou saying ‘you suck to death’. She tensely thinks that she must somehow fool him. Shou asks her how come she has Shizuka’s id. Looking away, she tells him that she just so happen to pick it up. He asks where and when. Thinking that is the attack, Yuki couldn’t say anything. Shou looks dark. Then, a girl, together with her friend, calls out to Shou saying that Miki from 美紀 wants to know his cellphone number. Yuki is telling Shou that they are calling him when he suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her inside the club. He hugs her tight. Blushing Yuki is puzzled. She tries to push him away but to her surprise, he kisses her. She tells him to stop and pushes him away again but he grabs her again and kisses her again. does it look like a French kiss? Yuki struggles and finally breaks away. She hits his head and shouts what he is doing. She is stunned when he tells her not to meet up with Shizuka again. He says that even if he doesn’t know what the two of them are sneakily doing but do not see Shizuka again. It is only now that Yuki realizes that Shou had a total misunderstanding. She thinks that this is bad, she was too entangled about exposing her secret that she is practicing on her own that she totally didn’t realize the situation. She realizes that this fool is always concerned about her relationship with Shizuka. Wondering what to do, Yuki tries to explain that it is at the park’s sports area that they’ve met a few times and that’s all there is to it. Shou asks if she gave Shizuka her number. She asks him up is he going to keep on mentioning that phone number thing. He tells her that she’ll definitely use the pretense of ‘in order to gather information--’ and casually tell Shizuka her number. He reprimands her for being really foolish and naïve. This angers Yuki. Shou continues to say even though it is a guy who has this ‘bashful’ expression, his brain is definitely also filled with obscene things. He tells her that she doesn’t know that kind of thing yet she became a manager for a male basketball team. “Don’t you know how dangerous it is?” Yuki thinks what is that, when obviously, he is one, too. She shouts back that isn’t he the same, since he knows a lot of girls’ telephone numbers. They look at each other. Yuki thinks that she’s safe..no, perhaps, it is already exposed. While saying that it has nothing to do with her, Yuki thinks that lately her emotional scale is in chaos. Shou gets his cellphone from his bag in the locker. He gives her the cellphone and says that if she doesn’t like it, then delete all of it. This surprises her. He tells her that he also knows that this kind of thing is quite annoying but he already couldn’t free himself from it. “..even if it is me, this is also my first.” Yuki darkly tells him to quit kidding her around. Serious Shou says, “I’m not lying. ..Senpai, you are the first one who made me fall in love like this.” This moved Yuki. He notices that she is fiddling with his cellphone. Recalling him wanting her to erase everything, Yuki says forget it, it isn’t necessary to particularly erase.. She gives him back his cellphone. Then, he is surprised when his cellphone is ringing. Holding her cellphone to her ear, Yuki tells him that is her number. This surprises Shou. Turning away from him, she tells him that she’ll reject the call if he calls her for some nonsense thing. Yuki thinks that she couldn’t endure it, just over a trivial matter like phone-something, he’ll keep on whining about it. Yuki is surprised when Shou suddenly glomps her from behind. He smiles and says that he’ll call her 100 times a day. This made her blush and become tense. She thinks that his smile is enough to kill her. She complains that he’s heavy. He asks her to carry him. She says of course no, and don’t be spoiled. She thinks that like this, they’ll be an astonishingly willful duo. At the house, Yuki’s cellphone is ringing. In bed, she answers it and asks, what. Shou tells her to go steady with him. She says impossible, then, hangs up on him. Navigation Category:Chapters